Amor Guerrero
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Ellos eran tan sólo chicos normales, pero ¿Qué pasa si son convocados para convertirse en Héroes? ¡En una dimensión alterna! ¡Donde las personas tienen colas y orejas de animales! Una princesa y su guerrera, tres príncipes y un consejero, dos hermanas que ocultan secretos a las cuales les atormenta el pasado ¿El amor nacerá en sus corazones?/¿C-Cómo que no podemos volver a casa?


**Amor Guerrero**

 **Cap 1: Es lo que queda** **  
**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 4: Ropas que probablemente se vean inadecuadas a la época.

Nota 5: Uso de Oc's

Nota 6: Junté los cap para dar este cap remodelado con una mejor descripción, ningún otro detalle ha cambiado-

* * *

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una habitación bastante grande, el menor tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, además de aparentar tener trece años, mientras que la otra, era rubia de ojos celestes, llevaba un vestido que tenía celeste con detalles blancos que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, usaba unos guantes blancos, botas hasta las rodillas blancas, pero había algo curioso en ambos, sus orejas no eran exactamente normales, sino eran de ¿Gato?

-Pero Princesa, ¿Está segura de hacerlo? Sabe que eso quita demasiada energía-indicó un azabache de ojos grises, en tono preocupado

-Lo sé, y estoy segura de la decisión que acabo de tomar-dijo la rubia, y al ver el rostro preocupado del chico, le dedicó una sonrisa-No te preocupes Ken, todo estará bien-agrega.

-Bien, confío en usted Princesa, como siempre lo he hecho-dice el chico resignado.

-Gracias Ken, sabes que contar con tu apoyo siempre es satisfactorio para mí-dice la chica-Además, te dije que no me llamaras Princesa, con Miyako basta-dice ella, mientras hace un puchero.

-Pero yo no puedo tratarla sin el respeto posible-dice el chico testarudamente.

-Vamos, inténtalo-dice ella-Mi-ya-ko-deletreó sílaba por sílaba.

-Bien-el chico lanzó un suspiro-Miyako-dijo él.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil-dice ella-

-Bueno, ¿Y cuándo piensa hacer la invocación?-pregunta.

-Um…-puso el dedo índice en su mentón, para después sonreír-¡Hoy mismo!-grita, extendiendo los brazos emocionada.

-¿EH? Pero…-intenta refutar Ken.

-Mentira-dijo ella-

-Ufff-dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Mañana una hora antes de la guerra, hoy voy a usar mis poderes para visualizar a "Mi héroe"-dice Miyako.

-Que sea como usted desee-dice Ken-

En eso, alguien entra abruptamente por la puerta, era una joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, los cuales eran algo desordenados además de estar goteando por la lluvia de afuera, jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, pero al ver quiénes estaban en la habitación una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-

-¿Eh? ¿Kaoru?-le pregunta Miyako, quien a diferencia de ellos, tenía orejas y cola de un perro-¡Kaoru! ¡Regresaste!-dice alegre, mientras que con una velocidad increíble se abalanzaba a la azabache quien se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió-

.

-¡Kuriko!-se escuchó el grito proveniente de una pelirroja de curiosas orejas y una cola pomposa, estaba corriendo en lo que parecía un valle-

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ QUIERES?!-le preguntó la menor que al igual que la pelirroja tenía orejas y una cola pomposa de ¿Ardilla?

Ella apretaba algo entre sus manos además de estar

-Dámelo-le exigió la pelirroja, estirando su brazo.

-¿Y qué si no?-le pregunta ella.

-Sabes que es importante para nosotras, vamos-le volvió a decir.

-Sí, pero...sé que quieres darme algo mejor, pero… ¿Qué tal si todo cambia tan bruscamente?-le preguntó ella, con los ojos cristalizados.

-Kuriko, te prometo que nunca dejaremos de ser hermanas o estar juntas-le dijo ella, mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó.

-Por la garrita-dijo ella, mientras estiraba su dedo meñique.

-Bien-dijo ella, correspondiendo al acto-

-Mañana a primera hora iremos al lugar de invocación que queda cerca del Reino Blanco-

-Pero ¿Y si los guardias de por allí te atrapan?-pregunta Kuriko-

-No hay guardias por allí, no pasará nada-dice Momoko-Por cierto...

-¿Uh?-dijo curiosa-

-Dámelo-exigió-

-Bien~-dijo ya resignada la chica, mientras extendía su mano y le daba un rubí que tenía forma de corazón-

.

-¡Yuki! ¡Eso no es algo con lo que debas jugar!-le gritó un castaño de ojos morados mientras perseguía a otra que aparentaba su edad, también tenía el cabello castaño pero sus ojos eran rosados.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Ya quiero ver quien puede ser nuestro héroe!-grita ella, en la parte superior usaba un polo blanco sin mangas rosa con detalles negros y dorados además de tener el cuello alto, y en la parte baja tenía blondas rosas, y debajo llevaba una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color rosa, y como había un pequeño espacio entre el polo sin mangas y la falda por ahí pasaba su cola-

-¡Pero no ahora!-

-¡¿Entonces cuándo?!-

Ambos al igual que los anteriores mencionados tenían orejas, pero sus orejas y cola eran de ¿Perro?

-No sé ¡¿Mañana?!-le dice sarcástico, mientras da un salto y la atrapa.

-Oye no, no hagas eso jajajaja-el chico le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¡Dámelo!-le gritó.

-Bien jajaja, toma jajaja-dijo la castaña entre risas-

-Bien-dijo recibiendo la amatista con forma de luna que le estaba dando su hermana.

La chica hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo Hiroto?

-Porque se me da la gana-dice él.

-Pero…-intenta decir, pero luego encontró la mano de Hiroto detrás de su oreja canina-No, por favor no hagas eso.

-Bien que te gusta-le dice Hiroto, mientras comenzaba a rascarla como si realmente fuese un perrito.

-Ahh~ qué bien se siente-dijo Yuki tranquilizándose.

-¿Ves que si funciona?-le dijo él burlón.

-No es justo-dijo ella-Pero… ¿Al menos podemos ver quién puede ser nuestro héroe?-le pregunta haciendo carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

-Sólo es dar una hojeadita, no es nada malo-dice ella.

-Bien-suspiró resignado.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Después de todo, sólo era observar ¿No?

Oh, pero no sabía lo que le aguardaba el destino.

.

-No te la dejaré tan fácil, Brick-dice un azabache, dirigiéndose al rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Como si me la hubieses puesto fácil la otra vez-dice el ojirojo sarcástico.

-Pues obvio, porque sino ni el segundo puesto obtenías-dice él con burla.

-Pues te digo que prestes atención, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, Butch-dice el pelirrojo-Por cierto, no fue un segundo puesto.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-le preguntó fastidiado.

El ojirojo sólo le sacó la lengua infantilmente, volteó la mirada hacia el frente y aceleró el paso.

En eso Butch se percató de que casi cae en una trampa de la competencia en la que se encontraba.

Estaban en la competencia de Atletismo "Manos de Hierro", el pelirrojo corría a un poco más lento que el azabache pero esquivaba los obstáculos con mucha facilidad, mientras que el azabache iba esquivando todos los obstáculos con algo de dificultad, pero algo más rápido.

.

-Boomer, ¿En cuánto tiempo es la competencia?-le preguntó una castaña al rubio.

-En 7 horas-respondió.

-Bueno, oye, ¿Quién crees que gane?-le preguntó ella de nuevo-

-Mmmm...-murmuró el rubio-Sinceramente no sé, Hikari-contestó.

-Quizás vuelvan a terminar en empate-dice la chica.

-Oye, ¿Y Kaito?-le preguntó por el hermano mayor de ella.

-Pues no sé-dice la chica, mientras pone su dedo índice sobre su mentón-¡Ah, ya recordé! Fue a practicar-agregó.

-¿No deberíamos estar con él?-le preguntó.

-Pues sí-dijo Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Ooops-dijeron ambos con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, después de que terminen, supongo-dijo Boomer.

-Si, pero supongo que tendremos que calmar sus discusiones como es costumbre-dice Hikari.

-Es verdad, eso nos tomará un tiempo-dice en broma.

-Quizás no lleguemos a tiempo al entrenamiento jeje-Hikari le siguió la broma.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será prestar atención-dice Boomer.

-Sip-dice Hikari, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la pista de obstáculos.

.

-¡Y como el año anterior, ha sido un empate entre Brick Akamiya y Butch Matsumoto!-grita un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Los dos chicos sostenían un trofeo y lo iban jalando levemente hacia su lado, y aunque ambos presentaban una gran sonrisa, también compartían esa actitud: la competitiva.

Siempre había sido igual...

Brick nunca fue demasiado atlético, pero siempre pudo adivinar los obstáculos y esquivarlos con gran agilidad.

Mientras tanto, Butch siempre fue mucho más rápido, pero no poseía la habilidad de leer los movimientos de su amigo pelirrojo.

Y por ello, en esta competencia siempre empataban...

.

-¿No te parece que ellos son perfectos?-le preguntó Miyako a la azabache que se encontraba a su lado, esta sólo observaba atentamente la pantalla mágica formada por la magia de la Princesa.

-Me parece que el pelirrojo es mejor, tiene una gran habilidad en leer movimientos-comenta la azabache seria.

-Vamos Kaoru, no estés tan seria-le dijo la rubia.

-Bien-dijo resignada.

-Bueno Kaoru, yo creo que el azabache también es bueno-comentó Miyako-Posee buena velocidad y parece que también fuerza.

-Lo más probable es que sea una persona muy impulsiva-dice Kaoru.

-¿Y si invocamos a los dos?-pregunta Miyako-

-No te precipites Miyako, sabes que el futuro de nuestro país quedará en sus manos-dice Kaoru.

-Es verdad, perdón-se disculpó la rubia.

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Eres tan tierna~~-dijo acariciándola en la cabeza-

-N-No, por favor Miyako no hagas eso-tartamudeó sin poder evitar que su cola negra se comenzaba a mover.

-Jeje te ves tan linda-la halagó Miyako.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-le preguntó, mientras hacía un tierno puchero y agachaba sus orejas lo cual la hacía ver más tierna-

-Porque te ves muy linda-le dijo Miyako.

-Bueno, creo que debemos buscar a alguien más ágil-dijo Kaoru subiendo sus orejas además de estar con un pequeño sonrojo-

-Si-Miyako asintió.

.

-Demonios, otra vez empatamos-refunfuñaron al mismo tiempo-¡No me repitas!¡Yo no te repito! ¡Tú lo estás haciendo!-se señalaron acusadoramente, mientras cargaban sus mochilas en un solo hombro.

-¡Ya cállense ambos!-les gritó Hikari, mientras les daba un cocacho a ambos.

-¡Auch! ¡No hagas eso mocosa/chiquilla!-le gritaron, Butch refiriéndose a ella como mocosa.

-¿Cómo me dijeron?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba que los hizo temblar, hacer chiquitos y tener una gotita anime en la cien.

-Jejeje-Boomer rió nervioso ante lo que sucedía frente a él, lo cual era muy normal, al menos para él.

-Nada-dijeron ambos con una gotita anime.

-Aún así yo escuché algo más...-dijo ella de nuevo con esa voz-

-Cálmate Hikari, no olvides que hay que ir a practicar-le recuerda el rubio.

-Oh, es cierto, ahí se ven-le dice la castaña, mientras se lleva a rastras al rubio.

-Bipolar-dijeron con una gotita anime, en eso, les cayeron dos rocas en sus cabezas-¡Auch!

-¡LOS ESCUCHÉ!-se escuchó el grito de la castaña-

-¿Pero cómo? Si tiene la precisión de un mono ciego que tiene dos manos izquierdas-comenta Butch, pero en eso, otra piedra rozó su cabeza.

-Socio, mejor te callas-le dijo el chico pelirrojo con una gotita anime.

.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas-le dice Yuki a su hermano, mientras lo agitaba como gaseosa.

-¿No puede ser más rato?-le pregunta irritado.

-No-responde divertida.

-Rayos, está bien, vamos-dijo resignado el castaño.

-¡Gracias!-dice la ojirosada, mientras arrastraba a su hermano.

 _-"¿Por qué siento que me arrepentiré de esto?"_ -pensó Hiroto, mientras pensaba si era correcto lo que iban a hacer, bueno, ¿Quién podía decir lo contrario? Después de todo, ellos eran los jóvenes príncipes herederos de aquel reino, su prima Natsuki no los podría detener, pues ella estaba a favor de esto, y Yusuke...pues él no tenía de otra, sólo era un consejero y amigo de los príncipes después de todo.

.

Un azabache de ojos azules iba corriendo con mucha velocidad, llegando como primero al llegar al punto de relevo, donde lo esperaba su hermana castaña.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Bien chicos, Boomer va primero, saca ventaja, luego Kaito y al final yo-indica la castaña.

-Sip-dicen los ojiazules al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ¡Allá vamos!-dicen levantando el brazo en señal de ánimo.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Buena esa Kaito-le dijo Hikari antes de irse corriendo.

.

-Oye, ¿No crees que ella es muy buena?-le preguntó Yuki a su hermano-

-Yo creo que el otro fue más veloz-indicó Hiroto, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-La verdad es que ambos son buenos-dijo la pelirroja.-¿Tú qué dices Yusuke?-le pregunta.

-Pues yo creo que no deberían preguntarme si igual no van a escucharme-dice con una gotita anime, señalando al par de mellizos que estaban peleando por...¿Quién sabe? Lo más probable que por una tontería, otra vez...

-Chicos...-los intentó llamar la pelirroja.

-¡CÁLLATE Y NO TE METAS!-le gritaron, con lo que después se taparon las bocas.

Tres puntitos aparecieron sobre sus cabezas.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME DIJERON?!-preguntó con voz de ultratumba y con un aura espeluznante.

-P-Primita, te podemos explicar-tartamudearon al mismo tiempo, su prima era una persona tranquila pero...explotaba con facilidad y eso no era nada bueno...

.

- _"¡Bien! ¡Estamos a punto de ganar!"_ -pensó Hikari, cuando, en eso, siente que alguien está a punto de alcanzar- _"No puede ser..._ "-piensa irritada.

-Si, sí puede ser-escucha una voz masculina que, a su parecer, le irritaba mucho.

-No tengo tiempo para idiotas, adiós-dijo ella, mientras intentaba acelerar.

-Oye-la llamó-Si te gano, tenemos una cita-le dice, mientras le guiña un ojo.

-Aunque sé que te ganaré, NO-le gritó la chica.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-le preguntó el chico de ojos anaranjados arrogantemente, intentando hacer que la chica aceptase, ¿Hace cuánto que le insistía a la terca castaña?

-Eso debería decirte a ti, lo siento-dijo en tono fingido de lástima, mientras ponía toda su velocidad, y pasaba la meta.

-¿Pero qué...?-intentó decir el chico confundido.

-Mira, mientras perdías el tiempo, intentando coquetearme, Tsubasa, yo ya había pasado la meta, ¿Capish?-le preguntó la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta, así causando que su largo cabello le diera de lleno en la cara del rubio que seguía estático.

-¡Buena esa Hikari!-la halagó su hermano.

-Ja, ¿Creías que me iba a dejar vencer por ese tonto? Eso sería indignante para mí-dijo ella burlona.

-Si, bueno, vamos a recibir nuestro premio-dice Boomer alegre.

-Sip-dice Hikari.

-Pero...ve yendo tú por el momento, ahorita te acompañamos-dicen ambos-

-¿Bien?-dice inocentemente, mientras ladea la cabeza, y se retiraba.

-Oye tú-le dijeron los ojiazules, mientras lo mataban con la mirada.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido el rubio.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir coqueteando con Hikari, ella es como una hermana para mí-dice Boomer, mientras lo mataba con la miraba.

-Y te lo advertimos, somos muy celosos, y eso...quizás no contribuya-dice Kaito con una sonrisa-

-Tienes suerte de que Brick y Butch no estén aquí, sino no estarías intacto-dice Boomer.

-Pero te están vigilando-dice Kaito, mientras que con su cabeza señala levemente a los chicos mencionados que tenían aura de fuego y sonrisas psicópatas.

-Y nosotros también-agregan, al rato que se van, dejando a un Tsubasa muy impactado, asustado y dispuesto a no volver a coquetear a la castaña que parecía no saber la popularidad que causó en su escuela, en las chicas, por ser una chica fuerte, buena en deportes y que no se dejaba llevar por el estereotipo de que el hombre es más fuerte, y por los chicos, por ser tan atractiva y bueno...ejem, estar un poco más desarrolladita para su edad, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta o simplemente no le daba importancia, claro estaba que era tan inocente.

.

-¿Te parece bien él?-le pregunta Miyako, señalando a Boomer, que recibía junto a sus amigos un trofeo junto a unas medallas.

-Si, es más veloz que el otro, eso podría servir-dice Kaoru sonriendo.-

-Pero...creo que también deberíamos invocar al azabache-comenta Miyako.

-¿Qué? Pero Miyako, te agotarás...-fue interrumpida por su amiga rubia.

-Si, lo sé, pero sabes que es por el bien de ellos-dice Miyako sonriendo.

-Lo tengo claro, pero...tú no debes hacerte daño-le dice Kaoru.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-dice ella, mientras le brinda una sonrisa.

-Bien-Kaoru sonrió-En todo caso te brindaré lo poco de magia que tengo.

-¿EH? Pero Kaoru...-intenta decir, pero Kaoru no le permite hablar.

-No te preocupes, sabes que yo voy más por el ataque físico-dice Kaoru.

-Bien-Miyako asintió.

-Mañana por la mañana, no te apresures-le dice Kaoru.

-Aunque no lo quieras admitir, eres dulce por dentro-le dice Miyako, mientras la acariciaba como anteriormente lo había hecho.

.

Se encontraban ambos mellizos con un parche sobre su cabeza.

-Te dije que era mala idea pelear por saber por quién podría ser nuestro "Héroe"-dice Hiroto.

-Pero nunca hago caso a lo que te digo-dice Yuki.

-Oigan, miren, los chicos que señalaron ganaron-dice Yusuke, señalando a Kaito y a Hikari.

-Es verdad-mencionó Natsuki.

-Vaya-dijeron los dos.

-Y ¿A quién elegimos?-preguntaron los mellizos.

-Repito, creo que a la chica-dice Yuki.

-Yo creo que al mayor-dice Hiroto.

-¿Y por qué no ambos?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Sería un derroche de magia, que el Reino Blanco no dudaría en aprovechar-dice Hiroto, mientras fruncía el ceño, al recordar la "traición de Kaoru" al abandonar el Reino, e irse al otro.

-Es verdad...-comenta Yuki.

-Nos retiramos, lo pensaremos-dicen ambos, mientras se retiraban, ellos realmente le habían llegado a tener cariño a las dos chicas del Reino Blanco, pero...en un instante todo cambió.

-Están así desde que Miyako comenzó a atacar este Reino-dice Natsuki-Y se pusieron peor cuando Kaoru también se fue, es decir, ellas les enseñaron todo lo que saben.

-Si, pero yo sé por qué la Princesa Miyako decidió hacer eso-dice Yusuke.

-¿EH?-dice Natsuki sorprendida-¿Y por qué diablos no se lo dijiste?-le preguntó, mientras lo agitaba.

-Le prometí a Ken que no diría nada-dijo Yusuke.

-¿Y eso importa más que lo que sienten ellos?

-No, pero, no es de mi incumbencia como consejero que soy-dice Yusuke.

-Sabes que para ellos eres más que un consejero-dice Natsuki.

-Lo sé, por eso no se lo dije, porque les dolería que fuera su culpa la decisión que tomó la Princesa-dice Yusuke.

-Bueno, cuéntame-dice Natsuki.

-Lo siento, como ya dije, no puedo contarle nada-dijo Yusuke negando levemente-El trato era que no le contaría nada a nadie a menos que esta persona me ganase-agrega-

-Mmmm...pues bien, un juego de cartas-dice Natsuki sacando una baraja de cartas-

-Bien-dice Yusuke-

-¡Ashente!-dijeron ambos para luego ponerse a jugar- (Este detalle lo entenderán luego-)

.

-Oye Momoko-la llamó Kuriko.

-¿Uh?-dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa si nuestras vidas se vuelven tan nuevas? ¿Qué pasa si nuestras vidas no vuelven a la normalidad?-le pregunta la joven de 13 años.

-Lo nuevo no es bueno ni malo, solo diferente-dice Momoko.

-Pero...-intentó decir la chica-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-dice Momoko, mientras la abrazaba-Nuestro reino resurgirá tal cual fénix-

-Confío en ti-le dice Kuriko-

Momoko sonrió levemente mientras apretaba levemente el rubí haciendo que el holograma que salía de la piedra preciosa se desvaneciese-

-Oye, ¿Sabes?-le dice Kuriko-No sé que se mueven más, tus orejas o tu moño-le dice, refiriéndose a lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Jeje, eso quedará como un misterio-dice Momoko burlona.

-Supongo...oye-vuelve a decir.

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que nos recuerden?-le pregunta con un aire de nostalgia-

-¿Quieres comer un pastel de fresa preparado por Amy?-le pregunta Momoko cambiando de tema-

-¡Claro! ¡A que no me alcanzas!-dice yéndose a gran velocidad-

Momoko la vio irse de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos y recordar su pasado-

- _"Miyako...Kaoru...las_ extraño..."-una lágrima pasó por su mejilla derecha, pero fue secada al instante- _"pronto nos veremos, aunque no me recuerden...quiero estar junto a ustedes...es lo que queda"_ -piensa con nostalgia al recordar a la rubia y a la azabache-

* * *

 _maniaca muajaja: Pues aquí está algo más detallado, perdón por remodelarlo así, espero que de esta manera consiga que el lector tenga un mejor disfrute de la historia, gracias por dejar tu review._

 _Guest: Pues si te refieres a "Dog Days", pues sí, es una clase de adaptación pero con lo básico de la trama de ese anime sólo me vi los primeros capítulos XD_

 _Phanyg: Como te dije anteriormente, detallé mejor los trajes y a mi parecer le puse una mejor descripción jeje soy pésima describiendo ;w;_

 _Gracias por dejar sus reviews y espero que no les moleste que lo haya remodelado, por cierto, mis OC's aparecerán con sus locuras de aquí a un par de caps, porque también tengo que resubir el otro cap así qeu aparecerán al principio como siempre en el cap 3, sin más que escribir-_

 _Sayonara~_


End file.
